Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by AriaJade
Summary: This is a crossover story between Katherine and Effy. Effy (Elizabeth) is just a simple girl in England 1864. Katherine is a mysterious stranger. Effy's drawn to Katherine. They fall in love. When Effy finds out that Katherine's a vampire. Effy wants to Katherine to turn her. Madness ensues.


England 1864

I've always been a private person. I think I can depend on myself. I was in my room. My maids are buttoning up my corset. I was turned away from them. They had finished. She brushed my hair with a comb. She put my hair in a bun. I'm wearing a burgundy dress and white underdress.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked outside. It was a lovely day. My suitor is visiting me today. The maid came upstairs.

"Your suitor is here, Miss Elizabeth." She said.

"Tell Mr. Adams I'll be down soon." I said.

"Certainly." She said.

She went back down stairs. I went out of the room. I went down stairs like a lady. My suitor was sitting on the sofa in the drawling room. I've agreed to be married to him. He's very handsome. He has dark brown hair. He had olive skin. He's a very charming man. I don't know if I love him. He stood up. I curtsied to him.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth." He said.

"Hello." I said.

"Good morning. Lovely day, isn't it." He said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Shall we take a walk in the garden?" He asked.

"We shall." I said.

We were walking in the garden. He was talking about something. I was very distracted.

"My father says I have stop acting like a boy and grow up." He said.

"We all have to grow up sometime." I said.

Then he started to talk about something else. Then I saw a woman about my age. She was beautiful. She had olive skin. She had long curly brown hair. Who is she? I've never seen her before.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"The woman over there." I said.

"That's Miss Katherine Pierce. People have been gossiping about her lately." He said.

"What's she like?" I asked.

"She doesn't believe in rules. She has a lot suitors." He said.

"She sounds interesting." I said.

"Something's on your mind." He said.

"My mother's says I should start acting like a lady." I said.

"You tend not to care about what people think. Do you?" He said.

"No." I said simply.

"We should go back inside. It will be time for afternoon tea." He said.

"Of course." I said.

I stayed behind. I looked back to see Katherine. She was gone. Where did she go? All of sudden she was in front of me.

"You gave me a fright." I said.

"I'm terribly sorry." She said.

"I noticed you staring at me earlier." She said.

"You must be mistaken with someone else." I said.

"I don't think so." She said.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." She said.

"Elizabeth." I said.

"I've heard a lot about you. Not all of it good. You're like me. You don't believe in rules." She said.

"You could say that." I said.

"I like you. You look like you know how to have fun." She said.

"I should probably go. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said.

"Likewise." She said.

"We should continue this some other time. Meet me here at dark. Go alone. If you're interested." She said.

Then she disappeared. Where did go? I went inside. Everyone was sitting at the table in the dinning parlour.

"You're late, Elizabeth. It shouldn't happen again." Father said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I don't know what is should I do about her offer. Should I take it? I'm not scared of anything. I think I'm going to do it.

"You hardly touched your food." Mother said.

I continued to eat.

"What to do you do today?" Father asked.

"I walked in the garden with Mr. Adams." I said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Should I mention Katherine? Why not?

"I met Miss Katherine this afternoon. She seems interesting." I said.

"You should not spend time with her. I've been hearing a lot about her. It wouldn't be wise." He said.

"Very well." I said.

"We should discuss your engagement. It should happen soon. Maybe in the next couple of months." He said.

"Why? I haven't known him long." I said.

"I'm surprised at you, Elizabeth. It's not polite to shout." Mother said.

"I apologise. I was just surprised. Is something the matter?" I said.

"No not at all. It's a good of a time is any." He said.

"You were very rude to Mr. Adams. Apologise at once. I thought you were taken with him." Mother said.

"I'm very sorry. I'm very pleased to marry you." I said.

"There's no need." He said.

I don't know what it think about marrying him so soon. I'm just surprised. I was taken off guard. I think I'm going to visit Katherine. I don't know what she meant by that. I think I will go.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"You may." She said.

I went upstairs to my room. I sat down on the bed. I was sought after before I was engaged. Every man desired to be my suitor. I was overwhelmed. I walked out of the room. I went downstairs. I opened the door. I went outside. I walked to the carriage. The foot man helped into the carriage. Then we went to my friend Lydia's manor. On the way there. I thought about Katherine. It felt odd when I was around her. I never experienced that before. I want to know her intentions. What does she want with me? After about fifteen minutes the carriage stopped. The foot man let me out. They escorted me to the front door. I knocked on the door. Her doorman answered.

"Miss Elizabeth, Good day to you. Miss Lydia will be down soon." He said.

I entered the manor. Then Lydia came down the stairs gracefully. She had long curly blond hair. She greeted me with a smile. She was average in height. We sat down in the courtyard. We didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I looked down at the ground. I was bothered by the engagement. I couldn't believe that in a couple of months I will be marrying Will.

"I know that looks. What's troubling you?" She said.

I've never been the type to share my feelings. I was hesitant.

"Something's happened. My parents told me that I'm going to marry Mr. Adams in a matter if months. I'm surprised that's it's happening so fast. I hardly know him. We haven't courted for that long." I said.

"That's understandable." She said.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" She asked.

"You'll never guess who I met today. I met Miss Katherine. She seems rather interesting." I said.

"You should stay away from her. I've heard a lot of bad things about her. She has a lot of suitors." She said.

Why does everyone keep mentioning that?

"I get a bad feeling when I'm around her." I said.

"It sounds like you're afraid." She said.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I said.

"How have you been doing?" I asked.

"Everything's fine. I have to tell you something. I'm with child." She said.

"That's great. I didn't know you were trying to conceive." I said.

"I know. It was all of sudden." She said.

"Do you want children?" She asked.

"Yes of course." I said.

I actually never thought about having children.

"What does Mr. Martin think?" I asked.

"He's ecstatic. He can't wait until the baby's born." She said.

"I'm glad for you." I said.

"I don't know if I'll be a good mother." She said.

"Don't be silly. You'll be a good mother." I said.

"It's not going to be easy." She said.

"Nothing's ever easy." I said.

"I should probably go." I said.

"Cheerio." I said.

"I will write to you soon." I said.

Then I stood up. I walked back to my carriage. The foot man assisted me up. I took his hand. The driver took me home. I thought about Katherine. I've never met anyone so intriguing. Then fifteen minutes past. The carriage stopped. They assisted me down. It was getting dark. I went inside the manor and gracefully went upstairs. It was time for bed. I called for the maid.

"I'm going to sleep. Can you help me, Diana?" I said.

"Of course." She said.

I turned around. She undid my corset. She untied my hair. She brushed my hair. She helped me into my nightgown. Then she helped me into bed. She blew the candle out. I turned over to my side.

"Sleep well, Miss Elizabeth." She said as she shut the door.

I pretended to go to sleep. I waited until everyone went to sleep. I got out of bed. I lit a lantern. I took it with me. I laced up my boots. I quietly went downstairs. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. I was being naughty. I walked through the woods. I heard someone walking behind me. I waited a while.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Katherine was in front of me. She was in a night gown as well. Her hair was also brushed.

"You came. I didn't think you would come." She said.

I smiled.

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"What's this about? I hardly know you." I said.

"I had my reasons." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You intrigue me. You seem clever." She said.

"So I'm not the only one." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to happen." She said.

"I want to go to the pub. I'm never allowed to go there." I said.

"Pub it is then." She said.

Later

We were sitting down across from each other. We didn't say anything. We were drinking larger. I can't believe they served us since we're young ladies.

"I can't believe they served us since we're young ladies." I said.

"I have my ways." She said.

I was feeling kind of weird. Did I have to many?

"So tell me about yourself." She said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you in your spare time?" She asked.

"I occasionally read. I draw. I play piano." I said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Not fair. I want to know more about you." She said.

"I live with my parents. My brother's Anthony is married off. I'm arranged to be married to Mr. Adams. I'm friends with Lydia. She's with child." I said.

Then she caressed my leg. I was taken back. I was surprised. We're in public. This is making me uncomfortable.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked.

I didn't say anything. How can she tell?

"We're in public. People tend to talk." I said.

"Do you really care about people will think? You hardly seem like the prim and the proper type." She asked.

"I'm not." I said.

"Prove it." She said.

"Come with me." She said.

I took her hand. She took me into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said.

She pushed me against the tree. I'm confused. What sis she doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

My back was against the tree.

"Shh." She said.

"Stop thinking. Do whatever you want." She said.

I think I want her. She's alluring. I fancy her. I've never fancyed a woman before. Is this wrong?

"I've never done this before." I said.

"That's the fun part." She said.

Then she took my legs around her waist. I gasped. I could feel her hand going underneath my nightgown. She caressed my knickers. I took a deep breath. Her hand left the area. She kissed me. It was a deep and passionate kiss. I have never done this before. Our tounges battled for dominance. I eventually let her win. Then she thrust into me. Again and again. She finished. Then I slumped down to the ground. She seductively crawled to me. She got on top of me and kissed me. Her hands were cupping my face. I was lying on the ground. She caressed my hands through her hair. I caressed her body. She took of my nightgown. I was naked in front of her. I felt kind of uncomfortable. So I covered myself. She took my arms down. Then her head dipped down. She kissed my neck. Then she took a nipple in her mouth. It was a weird sensation. I enjoyed it though. She started suck on it. She caressed further down my body until she was face to face with my woman parts. She ran a finger over my folds causing a moan to escape my lips. She placed her hand on my stomach as she ran a tounge over my heat. She ran her tounge over my top and swirled it around the bud. I let out a gasp. My moans got louder and louder. I muttered her name. She thrusted her finger which made me arch my back. She thrusted a few times, watching my reaction. She smiled. She curled her fingers against my spot. My breathing became short. Then she stopped. She took her fingers. Was she done? She gave me a kiss. She came to my ear.

"Now was that fun?" She asked.

I didn't say anything. I stood up. I dusted myself off. I put my nightgown back on.

"Thank you for a lovely night, Miss Katherine." I said.

"My pleasure." She said.

Then I walked past her. I walking back to my manor. I snuck back inside. I quietly went upstairs. I opened the door to my room. I laid down on the bed. I put the covers over my head. What happened? I'm confused. What does she want with me? I can't do this. I'm engaged to Will. I supposed to be loyal to him. I slowly went back to sleep.


End file.
